Cat's Got Your Tongue
by Kaline Reine
Summary: Sakura, a beautiful cat girl, is in heat. The men in her life are unable to satisfy her needs, and when her husband plans a relaxing escape for her, things take an unexpected turn... Kabuto and Suigetsu x OC oneshot


**Cat's Got Your Tongue**  
 **by Kaline Reine**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters/settings. This is just a fanfiction story. The OC in this belongs to Rukario Hadou. (Yuki is sort of mine but she was just made up for the plot purposes of this story.)**

 **WARNINGS: This story contains (or may contain) graphic adult content and language, explicit sex scenes, possible violence, gore, cursing, adult themes, etc. I do not censor my writing, but I do my best to warn people about the subject matter and potential subject matter. So if you don't like that kind of thing or can't handle it, then I suggest not reading this story. You have been warned.**

 **Also, I know this doesn't follow canon but it doesn't have to, that's why it's a fanfic. This particular story goes along with others I have written for her, including Silver Bells. So it's kind of a continuation or side story from that. (It's sort of a reverse harem situation, just to clarify.)**

 **This is written for Rukario Hadou as a commission. The pairing is Kabuto x OC and Suigetsu x OC (with her lovely OC, Sakura Uchiha/Yakushi). Hope you like it! ;D**

* * *

 **Oneshot:**

Kabuto walked into their shared bedroom, his shoulders slumped in defeat. He rubbed his eyes tiredly, removing his glasses and placing them on the nightstand beside the bed. He walked around to the other side, trying not to disturb his wife, who was lying there.

He looked at her for a moment, gauging her reaction and assessing the situation carefully. He was glad she was finally getting some sleep. Due to her failing health, she'd been having to take some time off of work lately. That meant no more Ninja missions for her, no more shifts at the hospital with him, nothing. She'd become increasingly restless and bored. And to top it all off, she was in heat...

The she-cat pounced on him immediately. "Welcome home, my love..." She purred, in a husky seductive voice.

"Well hello there," He smiled at her, unable to remain stoic due to her adorable antics. "I thought you were asleep, beautiful."

Sakura ran a single hand through his beautiful dark gray hair, pulling it out from its ponytail. "I was pretending to sleep. Thought we could have some fun, now that you're finally home."

Her large breasts bounced right in his face. Kabuto was as turned on as he could possibly stand to be... How could he not be? With those gorgeous pale globes tempting him so deliberately, and his wife's soft but keen yellow eyes practically glowing in the dark. He could sense that she was grinning, a sure sign that she was in a particularly playful mood tonight, and in desperate need of some good old-fashioned adult fun.

However, as much as he wanted to, he was unable to help her with her needs tonight.

"Noooooo..." He groaned, placing one arm over his forehead tragically. "Not again. Sakuraaaa... I really need to get some rest. Can't this wait until later?"

"I don't know," Sakura gripped his hardened length in her hand, stroking it a bit. " _Can it?_ " She asked innocently, straddling his hips.

"I really am exhausted. I love you, but I can't keep this up. It isn't healthy to keep pushing myself as hard as I have. I can't take care of any patients at work if I can't even get up in the morning because I'm so sore all over. You're _wearing me out._ I'm just way too tired..."

Her kitty ears drooped sadly. She could sense the desperation in his voice. He really did need to get some rest, much to her disappointment. Sakura sighed, lying down with her back to him and pouting. She even curled her tail around her own legs so it wasn't touching him at all. She scooted over to her own side of the bed, putting even more distance between them.

"Sakura, honey... I'm sorry." He gently shook her shoulder, but she was having none of it.

"No. I don't want anymore excuses, just go to sleep."

"Goodnight..." He whispered.

Both of them fell asleep, however sleep was not coming so easily for her. Sakura needed to find some way to deal with her problem. She couldn't go to any of her other husbands for relief, because they were all just as busy trying to pick up the slack from the work she'd recently missed. But they knew it wasn't her fault and they were happy to help.

The next morning, while he felt a little bit refreshed after getting a good night's sleep for the first time in ages, Kabuto also felt really guilty. His wife was barely even speaking to him. He knew that being in heat was not a pleasant experience either, but there had to be a point when he had to say no somewhere... He was completely exhausted all the time, and at his limit. They couldn't afford to keep the house or all the nice things they had if he didn't work. They might be able to, but he didn't want to depend on his wife for everything. And the Hokage had made him keep that job so he could contribute to Konoha and redeem himself for his crimes someday. It was a difficult situation with no easy solution, no matter how he looked at it.

With renewed determination, he set out for work that day, eager to put his latest plan into motion. He knew Sakura needed relief, but everyone at home was just as tired as he was. To put it simply, the sensual cat girl had worn them out with her ceaseless demands for sex. Even Sasuke and Orochimaru were exhausted, let alone poor Itachi.

He went to work that day, and carried on as normal, right up until his break. He only got a small break, about half an hour usually, but it was enough time for him to do what he needed to. The silver-haired assassin doctor smirked as he hung up the phone.

 _'Great...'_ He thought. _'The tickets should be on my desk by this afternoon.'_

Kabuto whistled to himself on his way home, after a busy work day. He sauntered into the kitchen nonchalantly, ready to make himself something to eat. No one was around. Or it appeared that way, at least. He saw that there were some sandwiches in the fridge, already made. Just as he reached in to grab one, an iron grip on his forearm stopped him in his tracks. A small feminine hand held onto him.

"Hold it!" Sakura glared at him, her ears pressed back flat against her adorable head. "Those aren't for you! Orochimaru made them earlier while Sasuke was gone, and they're for when he gets back."

"C-can't I at least have one?" He felt like this was getting out of hand. Kabuto gently pried her fingers off of his wrist, one at a time. "I worked all day and I'm too tired to make anything myself."

"Well that's too bad! I didn't make them, so I can't give you permission to eat them. I'm hungry too, but I'm having to wait!" She hissed, her tail flicking in annoyance.

The thing is, Kabuto knew deep down that she was really sweet. Sakura wasn't normally like this at all. He knew what was really wrong. He gently patted her on the head, smiling. She still seemed annoyed. Obviously her problem hadn't gotten any better... She was in a lot of pain from being in heat, let alone her recent battle with cancer.

"I have a surprise for you," He said, holding up a shiny silver ticket.

"What is that?" She approached him apprehensively, her ears perking back up a bit.

"I think we could all use a break, but you need it the most. I want you to go to this hot spring, and relax for a change. It will be good for you."

" _Fine..._ I can see where I'm not wanted!" Her face scrunched up in anger, as she snatched the ticket out of his hand.

Sakura felt like maybe she had been taking things too far lately... But something was happening to her that she could not control, and it was making her crazy right now. Her hormones were raging out of control and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Will you really go? I hope you do, I think maybe it will relax you. It would be good for you tired muscles too. I know you've been under a lot of stress lately from having to take time off. At least consider it?"

"Oh, I'll go..." She growled.

In a moment of clarity, she thought about what he had to say. The cat girl was at least trying to see things from his point of view. She knew this wasn't right, he did need a break. They _all_ did. Not for long, even just for one night he would need to get a good night's sleep. She hated that she had to pester hm so much lately, it was just that her hormones were off balance and the tension was running very high.

"Maybe a change of scenery would be good..." The sweetness had suddenly returned to her voice. "I understand that you're trying to do a nice for me. Maybe I'll be more relaxed by the time I get back."

"Hopefully..." He shook his head, giving his beloved wife a hug.

She returned it in kind, embracing him with everything she had. It was wonderful that she had such an understanding husband who was trying to be so attentive to her needs.

"I love you so much..." She told him, truthfully.

"I love you too."

Once she was gone, Kabuto slowly sneaked back into the kitchen to get himself a sandwich. Sasuke could wait. Besides, there were plenty.

* * *

When Sakura arrived at the Hot Springs, she hadn't expected it to be so beautiful... The entire building was done in traditional Japanese style, with a fantastic garden out front, which must have had every kind of flower imaginable. A small stream ran through the middle of all of it, creating a very majestic scene. She enjoyed the scenery on her way inside.

The neko walked into the entrance, already marveling at the tasteful decor. She felt a little bit guilty about even going, especially since she was here alone and no one else had come with her. She felt like it was pretty safe though, since it wasn't that far from Konoha.

"Hello, welcome to the Silver Springs..." A young woman with freckles and brown hair that was pinned up in a bun greeted her from behind a desk. "May I see your ticket please?"

Sakura gave her the ticket that her husband had so lovingly bought for her. "Here."

"Your name, please?"

"Sakura Yakushi."

She took it and looked at it for a moment, before quickly scribbling something down in her book. "Welcome, Mrs. Yakushi."

The young woman walked out and Sakura saw that she was wearing a beautiful vivid green and pink kimono. Her wooden shoes clacked across the floor, as she led her toward a screen door that sat against the far wall.

"Right this way, please."

She showed her into the towel room, which was full of baskets and bins, and littered with various towels. Each one was white with two silver stripes near each end. They then went through to the back, where the Springs were actually located.

Puffs of steam rolled lightly across the water, and a small waterfall cascaded into the far end of the pool, churning the water and adding more heat to it. The bottom appeared to be made of sand so it was very natural and the water was completely transparent. She could see all the way through to the bottom.

"Wow, it's really beautiful..." Sakura commented.

"Shall I show you to your room also, miss?" The girl asked. "Or would you prefer to enjoy the springs right away?"

"Yes, please. I need to put my stuff away."

She followed the girl to a long hallway that was lined with doors. She took her to one with a peach screen and unlocked it. Sakura walked in and placed her bags down on the floor, next to the low-lying bed.

"This is where you'll be staying," The girl bowed politely. "My name is Yuki, please let me know if you need anything at all. We hope you enjoy your stay with us."

"Thank you, I will."

Sakura couldn't wait to get into the Hot Spring. _'Maybe I can finally relax...'_

She waited until the young woman was gone before unpacking. While she was placing everything where it needed to go, she spotted a note that had been left on her pillow. She picked it up, recognizing the elegant handwriting right away.

 _'My dearest love,'_ It said.  
 _'You're very precious to me and I love you so very much. I've prepared a surprise for you and you should eventually find it in the hot spring. I want you to have a great time tonight, and don't spend such a lovely evening feeling guilty. You've been through a lot lately. You've had to suffer so much and I hate seeing you that way. You have my permission to do whatever you'd like to tonight. Please just enjoy yourself, whatever that entails. I want you to have an amazing stress-free night._  
 _-Yours truly and always, Kabuto.'_

It was signed with a little heart. The message brought an instant smile to her face. Sakura's ears perked up, and she gently folded the letter and put it on a small table by the door.

 _'That was really sweet of him.'_

After putting her things away, the cat girl made her way down the hall and into the towel room. She picked out a clean towel for herself, and then began to disrobe. She'd chosen to wear the lovely pink silken kimono that her husband had once bought her as a gift. She placed it into a basket, along with the key to her room, and put it back on the shelf.

Right now, she was thankful this part of the Springs was designated just for women. She would have hated for someone to walk in on her while she was undressing. Despite the desperation of her passionate needs, Sakura was actually sort of shy, especially at first.

She hurriedly wrapped a towel around herself and headed out the sliding shoji screen door. Glancing around to make sure no one else was there, she slipped off the towel, leaving it nearby at the edge of the pool. As soon as she slipped into the water, she began to purr delightedly. It felt so good against her skin. The heat from the Springs instantly warmed her. It was delightful...

And then it began to get even more intense. It was hot, and it was also making _her_ hot. Due to being in heat, it was beyond her control.

 _'I wish Kabuto had been able to come with me,'_ She thought, one thing on her mind. _'This was still a nice treat, but... I'm lonely. It would be perfect if he were here.'_

She tried not to think about it too much, but to focus on relaxing instead. That was why she was here, after all. Sakura leaned back against the side of the hot spring, letting her silvery silken hair cascade behind her onto the wooden deck. The warmth flowed through her, and she could have sworn she felt something ever so gently caress her thigh...

Her eyes shot open!

"What was that?!" She mewled, looking around only to find that she was still alone. There was no one else around at all.

 _'Maybe I've been thinking about Kabuto way too much...'_

The cat girl closed her eyes again, eventually sinking back into her previous state of calmness. Her thoughts began to run away with her and the next thing she knew, she was fantasizing about her gorgeous husband. The way his smile would light up her world, the way his dark eyes would see into her soul, the way he would look at her sometimes, as if he were undressing her in his mind, the way it felt when he put his hands on her skin... She could imagine him taking his time, like he always did when they made love, making sure she felt each and every pleasurable touch.

His hands would slide up her thighs to her back, and he would gently caress her bare white breasts. His shoulder-length hair would just lightly brush over her legs as he slid further down... She would feel his warm breath against her mound, just teasing her with her own desperate thoughts. She couldn't help herself, and she let out a stifled moan.

* * *

Suigetsu almost died... She was lying there arching her back for him, moving closer into his reach. She looked so sexy like that, her movements completely sensual in his eyes, and he could have just died from a nosebleed right then. He'd been waiting in the water for her for hours, his unique body blending in with it and merging with the heated liquid. There were some Ninjas where he was from that couldn't stand to be in water that hot, but he had been training himself in various ways for many years, and his skills were superior to most.

When Sakura had gotten in, he knew she couldn't see him. Nestled within the clear, pure water, he was invisible. His hand crept up to her chest, rasping over her nipple before covering her breast, squeezing lightly. His free hand brushed over her thigh, melding with the water so it was only a feather light touch. He gradually increased the intensity of his caresses, slowly putting his plans into motion.

He could tell she was in heat too, having an animalistic sense of his own. Call it instinct, call it intuition, but he knew she needed him. _And badly..._

Slowly and deliberately, the shark man teased her into further compliance. His hands found their way all around her, encircling her, his mouth feeling her warm flesh only inches away from his lips. He pressed in closer, just kissing her lower lips with his, and then she tensed up. The cat girl could sense that something was wrong, that there was someone there.

Suigetsu had been caught red-handed and he didn't know what he could do to get out of this. He'd known she would catch him. It was only a matter of when, and he wanted just a few more minutes of toying with her first. Oh well. The jig was up.

A terrifying creature rose out of the water, the surface tension broken as it towered over her, looking down at her with slit lavender eyes. The cat girl opened her mouth, about to scream, but then a hand was quickly clamped over it. It all happened so fast that it barely even registered. The man prevented her from talking. She recognized him right away and began to struggle, but he had her pinned against the wall of the shallow heated pool.

"Mmmph!" She mewled in vain, trying to speak. "Nnh hhnnhm mmm-mmmhh nnnmm _mmph!_ "

It had only taken seconds for the shock to register on her face. _'Has he been lying in the water, blending in with it this whole time?! He was waiting here just to ambush me!'_

"Calm down pretty..." Suigetsu spoke soothingly to her, in an effort to soothe her. But the panic was still evident in her golden eyes. "I'm not going to hurt you. Sorry if I startled you, that wasn't my intention... _Heh._ " He exhaled. "I'm not so good in these types of situations. Uhh..."

Sakura didn't say anything, but she seemed to be looking at him. Her ears were flattened out and her body was tense. It was clear that she was on her guard.

"Listen," He leaned in closely, and whispered in her ear. It sent shivers down her spine. "I'm going to take my hand away so we can talk. I'll explain everything, and if you're a good girl and don't scream, I'll leave like I know you want me to. If you try to scream, I'll be forced to keep you quiet. Nod if you understand."

She nodded, still glaring daggers at him.

He finally removed his hand and she was able to speak. The first thing she did was slap him, however. He didn't react because he felt like he deserved it.

"What are you _doing?!_ " She blurted, not knowing what else to say.

"I was just... Trying to pleasure you."

He rose fully out of the water, his purple eyes gleaming in the light emanated by the torches that lined the walls. Liquid droplets cascaded down his face, smoothing out his sleek, pure white hair to trickle the rest of the way down his flawless, chiseled body. It was a very beautiful scene... What a shame that she couldn't see it for what it was.

"Why are you here? What do you want?" Sakura spoke to the fish man coldly, waiting for him to explain himself like he'd promised.

 _'I just can't get past what he did to me...'_ She thought, recalling everything that had happened that night in vivid detail.

She remembered how much it had hurt when he'd abused her delicate body. And the mental anguish she'd felt when he'd violated her when she was already going through so much. It had never really left her. She couldn't shake it off so easily.

"I feel terrible for what I did to you before," He finally summoned the courage to tell her. "I want to make it up to you somehow... I just want a chance to prove myself to you."

"I wonder what Kabuto would think of all this?"

"Hmm... I wonder..." A smirk spread across his face. "Considering that he bought me a ticket too. And he's told me everything, including the _'problem'_ you've been having lately."

"..." She was stunned into silence for a moment, but quickly recovered. "What are you playing at?"

He was probably right. She'd thought the wording of that note that her husband had left her was kind of odd... It seemed like he was giving her permission to do whatever she wanted tonight, but he hadn't wanted to ruin the surprise. And he had been pushing her to talk things over with Suigetsu for quite a while recently. When she was in heat, the others simply weren't enough to fully satisfy her needs.

She shook her head, her lily white bangs falling in her face. _'Looks like Kabuto really pulled one over on me...'_

"Of course you can say no and leave if you really want to," Suigetsu ran his hand along her slender, perfect thigh, raking ever so slightly against her mound, feeling the moist heat that radiated from that area. Oh yeah... She wanted him. "But that won't serve you needs any." He added, with a teasing wink.

She blushed modestly, hoping he wouldn't notice. "I... Want _you_ to go. I shouldn't have to leave! My husband was the one who paid for this." She crossed her arms haughtily, causing her boobs to bounce a little.

"Fine, but... You can't deny that you like what you see." He stood there, arrogantly.

"You may be handsome," Sakura eyed him up and down, her eyes raking over his slim but muscular body. "But you're absolutely awful!"

"Hey, come on... I'm really not such a bad guy. I just lost control that time, but I'm not-" He sighed, not knowing how to continue. "I won't do anything you don't want me to do. It will feel good if you just give me a chance. Just this once, and then if you dislike it, I'll go away and leave you alone forever."

Well, technically she wouldn't even be alone. She had several other men who were more than willing to try to satisfy her. And his offer _was_ very tempting, given the circumstances... He was here and they were not. Sakura was so horny and in need that she couldn't help herself.

"Alright... But if you do anything that bothers me, the deal is off." The cat girl told him, flatly.

"Of course..."

With a smile, he immediately leaned down and kissed her lips. Suigetsu didn't push too much, he only did what she was comfortable with. He moved his lips against hers, carefully waiting for her to reciprocate the kiss and push back against him. He took her in his arms, holding her close and delving into her mouth, french kissing the woman he'd wanted ever since he'd first met her.

She was already naked, so that would save him a lot of time. The water Ninja was already aroused from his earlier teasing, although he still wore a pair of shorts. He leaned against her, letting her feel his thickening erection as it slid against her creamy thighs. To his surprise, Sakura peeled off his shorts, freeing his erect prick. Sticky precum had beaded at the head, and she leaned forward to lightly lick it off. She sucked his cock teasingly, getting revenge for before, and also getting him really riled up.

Suigetsu grinned eagerly, his sharp teeth reminding her of how painful it was to be bitten by them. Sakura winced, but he used her fear to his advantage. The moment she closed her eyes, he lowered himself down until his mouth was at her neck. Gently nuzzling her for a moment, he opened his mouth to give her little love nibbles here and there...

"Ahh! Suigetsu!" She whined, but didn't protest too much.

She loved the way it felt and began to purr loudly. Unable to resist, Sakura lightly stroked his member. His hand crept downward until he began to tease her too much, and she bucked her hips against his touch. In the state she was in, it wouldn't take much to bring her to orgasm. She was already writhing in need when he slipped his fingers into her eager entrance. His clever digits slid in and out of her crevice, while she pumped him with her hands, pausing now and then to play with the tip.

" _Mmm..._ " He let out a low moan, feeling how warm and wet she was. "Sakura-chan... Please let me... Ahhhh!"

He sank down into the water, his body sliding down hers until his cock was out of her grip. Sakura waited to see what he was doing. Suigetsu merged his body with the water again, while glancing over her shoulder and chuckling... He was apparently amused at something behind her. He kissed his way down her body, and she watched him disappear into the smooth glass-like surface.

 _'This is so hot...'_ Her thoughts began to run away with her.

His mouth found it's way over her mound, and she could feel her whole body quiver in anticipation. Sakura adjusted herself so she was a little more comfortable, spreading her legs a bit wider when she felt his hands gently urging her thighs apart. While he was underwater, she couldn't see him at all, due his body merging with the crystalline liquid. Her hands went down to tangle in his hair, tugging at the roots lightly as his tongue raked through her valley, squirming its way between her lower lips...

Things were just getting heated when she heard another male voice. Someone cleared his throat behind her. It sounded sort of familiar, so she turned around only to find Kabuto standing there. She wanted to ask what he was doing here, but before she could, she was forced to let out a long moan as Suigetsu began sucking her clitoris into his warm mouth.

"Haha... It's good to see the two of you are having fun." He smirked, adjusting his glasses and approaching the edge of the spring.

Suigetsu could see his form approaching from underwater, but he didn't stop what he was doing. He proceeded to further bury his face between his wife's legs.

"Don't you... Dont you daaa-" She was caught off guard by a particularly harsh flick of Suigetsu's talented tongue. Her eyes rolled back in her head. " _Fuck!_ I mean... Don't you dare laugh at me!"

she looked up at him with one eye squinted closed. It was obvious that she was struggling against the overwhelming pleasure. Kabuto chuckled, letting the towel fall from around his waist and unashamedly stripping out of his tight black shorts. He was already hard just from watching the scene that had unfolded in front of him. He hadn't been there long, just a few minutes, but it was enough to know that he very much wanted to be a part of this.

"Who said anything about laughing? I'm here to enjoy some relaxing time with my lovely wife. Any onlookers would never guess that there was someone else here."

It was true. They could only sense Suigetsu because they already knew he was there. And as Ninja, they could also sense a faint trace of his chakra every now and then, when his concentration slipped. But the average person would have no clue that he was even there.

Kabuto slipped into the water behind her, causing her to have to move forward a little. The sensations caused from Suigetsu's actions were getting steadily more intense and all she could do was lean back against her husband. He moved along with them, also adjusting himself. A shiver rolled through her, and her purring got even louder. She tucked her tail around her to give Kabuto room. He lifted her and gently placed her in his lap.

"Oh!" She cried out in a sort of half-moan of surprise. "Kabuto, what are you doing?"

"Pleasuring you..." Came his husky whisper.

His hands moved around to her chest, gently squeezing her breasts and rolling her nipples between his fingers. She felt Suigetsu's tongue digging even deeper. She moaned, leaning her head back on his chest. Kabuto's hot breath rolled down her neck, and he brushed her long luxurious hair to one side, letting it fall into the water. She reached behind herself to paw at his swollen throbbing member. It was pressing into her lower back insistently, but he seemed to want to play a little first.

Underwater, her other hand brushed through Suigetsu's hair, her claws scraping down the back of his neck. She was trying to encourage him and it seemed to work. His tongue was in _just_ the right spot. He was licking and sucking and it felt so amazing... She couldn't see him, but she could definitely _feel_ him.

"Ssssso hotttt..." Sakura hissed, unable to control herself for much longer. She had two sexy guys giving her so much attention and she didn't know what to do with herself.

Kabuto had had enough too, and wordlessly, he lifted her up. He could easily pick her up under any circumstances, but being in the water made it even easier. He didn't even care if Suigetsu was there, that was only adding to it and making things even better. His wife was definitely enjoying herself tonight. And the warmth from the hot spring made her muscles more relaxed, which caused her to be especially limber.

"Oh my beautiful Sakura... I can't wait any longer..." He moaned.

He couldn't contain his wicked smile, as he penetrated her from behind. The unusual angle allowed him to get really deep inside her. Sakura groaned as she felt herself being filled so thoroughly... At long last, he was fucking her and giving her just what she needed. And she loved every second of it.

" _Yes!_ " She cried, when he entered her swollen mound. "Harder, _nnngh!_ F-faster!"

Kabuto lifted her up and let her fall back onto his cock. She howled at the motion, also thrusting her hips back. But every time she moved forward when he pulled back, her mound would thrust right into Suigetsu's tongue. He drank from her greedily, circling her clit and then darting his tongue in deeper.

They found a rhythm and soon the three were moving perfectly in sync. This went on for a while, with Sakura caught between the two handsome men, and struggling to contain herself.

"Nnnngh!" Sakura cried out, mewling and writhing between them, as an orgasm rolled through her body in delicious waves.

Her inner walls contracted around Kabuto's enormous prick, but it still wasn't quite enough to cause him to reach his peak yet. He kept going and she began to get aroused again. With him grinding against her backside and Suigetsu eating her out, it didn't take long for her to start purring with lust again.

The shark Ninja finally surfaced, allowing himself to be seen. The moonlight reflected off his shiny white tresses, causing her to moan at the sight. He stared at her, seeing her open and on display, with Kabuto's long hard cock sliding in and out of her, and her breasts bouncing lewdly...

He sat on the edge of the pool, taking a break for a moment. He and Kabuto exchanged a look. He grinned.

Sakura saw Suigetsu sitting nearing her, lightly stroking his smooth hardness. She took hold of it, pumping him a few times before taking his cock into her mouth. She gave it a harsh suck, causing him to gasp. Then she took it deeper into her mouth.

"Sakuraaaa..." Suigetsu groaned, throwing his head back to gaze up at the night sky. "That feels amazing..." He stroked one side of her face, feeling his cock bulge from one side of her cheek.

Kabuto was getting closer to his climax, and his thrusts were coming more frequently now. Sakura needed to hold onto Suigetsu for balance anyway, or else she probably would have fallen over into the pool. Steam rose from the top of the water, and she felt her body temperature surge upward, just as Kabuto's hips did.

"Oh fuck! I'm _so close!_ " He moaned, snapping his hips forward and emptying his seed into her waiting depths.

"Me too... _Aahhhh!_ " She cried out, her claws digging into the wooden surface of the deck. "Oh my gosh! Uhh..."

He pounded into her a few more times, letting her ride out her orgasm too, before pulling out. He watched her polishing Suigetsu's member with her talented tongue, before luring him into the pool with her. Apparently she still wasn't done yet.

The shark man seemed pretty happy about that. He seized the moment, standing and lifting her in his arms. He impaled her on his thick cock without warning, and all she could do was wrap her legs around his waist, and hope he wouldn't drop her... It felt sinfully sweet and she could feel a sharp jolt of electricity running through her entire being.

"Eeek!" Sakura squeaked as he slid into her empty channel.

"I love you... You know that?" Purple eyes widened the moment he'd realized his error. "Err, I mean I... Well- I didn't mean it like that, what I mean is- Like, um..."

He was at a loss for words. The moment her hips moved the slightest bit, it was all over. Sakura knew that Kabuto wouldn't be upset with her. He'd set this whole thing up because her sexual appetite had been completely insatiable lately. He wasn't about to back down just because Suigetsu had gotten a little carried away. It was perfectly understandable to say such things in the heat of the moment anyway.

"By all means," She smirked, the beast within her coming out a little more. "Please continue..." She squeezed him with her thighs, causing his eyes to roll back in his head. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?"

"Ahh-ahhh-ahhhhh!" Suigetsu moaned.

He gradually began pistoning into her, in a rhythmic motion. He walked a few steps and set her down gently against the railing of the hot spring. The shark claimed her, this time consensually.

Kabuto had slid back into the water and was moving over to them. He'd gotten hard again from watching them. He had to admit that this newcomer to their little group was good looking and watching him with Sakura had done unimaginable things to him... He approached cautiously, trying not to disturb them too much. When he was closer, he grabbed Sakura's neck and latched onto it with his mouth, trailing sinister kisses along the back of her neck and down her spine. She shivered, but not from the cold.

"Kabuto... Please..." She took his hand, their fingers seamlessly interlocking.

He helped hold her up so she wouldn't fall and tried to encourage the other guy a bit. He did want his wife to be satisfied, after all. He teased her by grabbing a handful of her fleshy ass. As he groped her, Suigetsu leaned in and really plowed into her, eager to show off his skill in bed. It was a lot more pleasant than last time and it didn't hurt at all. He wasn't as big as Kabuto, but he was still a nice size, and he really knew how to work it.

Kabuto grasped her breasts next, squeezing them in his palms and then pinching her nipples just a little. He did it hard enough for her to feel it, but without it being too uncomfortable. She moaned again, unable to speak.

"Oh Sakura..." Suigetsu continued fucking her as hard as he could, bucking his hips against her stomach. "I've been waiting for this for such a long time... Ohhh, you're beautiful, and it feels so good, _mmmmhh!_ " He moaned, nearly losing his mind.

"I'm cumming again!" The cat girl mewled, flexing her muscles to try to prolong the pleasure just a bit longer. "Aahhhnn!"

He really picked up the pace then, going as he could manage. He was like a jackhammer chiseling away at her. Sakura's eyelashes fluttered, her vision going all white for several long seconds that felt like minutes. That was the moment when he lost it...

"Mmmm! I... I can't take it anymore!" He howled, his fangs gleaming. " _Ohhh Sakuraaaahhh!_ "

Suigetsu's hips surged forward, encouraged by the audience they had. Sakura's legs were moving against his hips and she felt so tight inside... Her pussy was squeezing him like a vice. He tried to hold back, but was unable to wait any longer. Pearlescent liquid spewed from his cock, frothing at the entrance of her vagina, and trickling down their bodies to fall into the water. Kabuto watched the whole hot scene, and came into his wife's hand, as she jacked him off.

She dismounted him and let her body go limp, as she floated on her back in the water. It was like all of her bones had turned to jello at once. Sakura began to cleanse the excess semen from her body. Kabuto watch the act lewdly, grateful that he had such a sexy, beautiful wife. He really didn't mind sharing her, as long as the other person was respectful of her boundaries. It made her happy, so it made him happy.

The three of them sank down together, collapsing into a wet pile of pure bliss. They were all equally worn out from this exhausting endeavor. Yet, it had been worth it.

 _'...So worth it!'_ She thought.

Suigetsu cleared his throat, somewhat awkwardly. "That was amazing... Thank you for a lovely evening." He seemed to be addressing both of them.

Sakura swam over to him, a mischievous grin on her face. He kissed her, his mouth plundering hers for all it was worth. Suigetsu smiled knowingly into the kiss. Kabuto reacted by kissing her immediately afterward, and he did it in a much more calm and gentle way. With the other male, it was all passion and there was a heat behind it.

"That was really fun," Sakura admitted, finally feel like herself again. She suppressed a yawn. "But I should really get to bed soon, I'm sleepy..."

"Before you go... I have to tell you something first." Suigetsu stopped her, with a hand on her arm.

"What is it?" Her silver-tipped ears perked up. She was curious now.

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath... He sort of wished he could do this without her husband her. That made it much harder to confess his real feelings. But he had to tell her, in case he never got the chance again. This may be the last time they would meet. It was now or never.

"I've had deep feelings for you for a long time," He admitted. "I know we can't be together, since you're taken... _Very taken,_ I might add." He remembered all of the other men that were undoubtedly waiting for her at home.

"Yeah, so...?"

"I... There's no other way to say it. Sakura, I love you."

The cat girl just sat there, not knowing what to do or how to handle this. Sakura looked to her beloved husband for guidance.

"That's sweet," Kabuto encouraged him, although he did narrow his eyes a bit at first. "You should visit with us for a while. I have a feeling we may need your help again soon."

Sakura squeaked in delight when he said that. She'd been on her guard at first, but by the time everything was said and done, she had really enjoyed herself. All in all, things had worked out pretty perfectly for everyone. Kabuto could have more of a break, Sakura would have her needs more thoroughly satisfied, and Suigetsu would get to be with her.

"Suigetsu, I... Care about you too." She told him, honestly. He may have been a creep in the past, but she'd be lying if she said that she didn't have some kind of feelings for him. "I'm sure we can build on things from here."

"I'm really bad at things like romance," Suigetsu casually admitted, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "So I hope you don't expect anything fancy."

"Of course not. I like you just the way you are."

The cat girl smiled at him. He took her hand in his own and kissed it. Sakura blushed. She never knew what to expect next from him.

Suddenly, something in the corner of her eyes caught her attention. Sakura looked back toward the entrance to the hot spring. There, with her face flushed a bright red hue, was the girl who had shown her around when she'd first arrived. Yuki stood in the doorway for a moment, before running away. She might have had seen the whole thing! At least she wasn't angry, or it hadn't seemed that way, at least. This was probably her first time witnessing such a thing.

"I didn't know we had an audience..." Suigetsu smirked.

"I didn't either..." She laughed.

The cat girl burst into a fit of giggles, unable to contain herself any longer. Seeing her reaction to all of that was too funny... Sakura hadn't meant to be so loud, but they'd had trouble keeping it down.

The three of them continued to enjoy the hot springs, until it became too much for them. Sakura was actually exhausted and so was Kabuto. They offered for Suigetsu to sleep in their room with them, but he turned them down, saying he would stay in his own. The bed really that big and he didn't want to be a bother. So the loving couple had curled up together for some much-needed rest after all of that.

Sakura couldn't wait to get home and tell the others what had happened...

* * *

 _-THE END-_


End file.
